User blog:Captain Warrior/Captain Warrior vs Meatholl
Hello everyone, in chat Meat and I decided to do a user battle, so ye I'll go first. Lyrics: The announcer: EPIC RAP BATTLES OF HISTORY! CAPTAIN WARRIOR! VS! MEATHOLL! BEGIN! Captain Warrior: It's time for me to battle the pervert who always watches porn. You're no God, Meaty, you're a chump who does nothing on the wiki, Jorn. You make so many raps, but you fail at them, you even said it yourself. Facing the Captain is your worst nightmare, because I crush punks like you very well. You don't scare me, Meat. Neither does your website link. I'll cook you, just like I do to meat, then eat it up, and have a drink. You made it to the finals? Congratulations, too bad that nobody gives 2 Shifts. You even make fun of your own weight and call yourself fat. Bro, do you even lift? Meatholl: Left the other Captain destroyed and weak, I'll take you on with ease If you want a lyrical war, your vocabulary must consist of more than just plz. Erase you quicker than your poll about you wanting to be a Bureaucrat So now we've arrived at the point you're nothing but a edit whoring brat Listen, Captain Whore-ior, you're someone I don't ever want to promote And you always pick who the public thinks won, so I really appreciate your vote Go back to being a WC, you're no MC, while Meatholl here is a God! I call the shots! You're nothing but a peasant. So, back, to, you, BOB! Captain Warrior : Alright alright, don't get your panties up in a bunch, you wannabe Sloth Pope. Time to rename your account to Assholl, and toss Meatholl in the trash, since you're nothing but a joke. You lost against Barry twice, so you might as well lose in the finals. I don't even know why you're an admin, especially since you don't even have the balls. How are you going to win when you think Lil Wayne is actually good? And you gon die like a bitch, Jorny. Prepare to Meat your doom. Why don't you go back to your Anus, and just get out of my grill? Oh and you can come back, once you improve your rapping skills. Meatholl: Defy me? CW, you're in trouble dude, so don't K me, I am fantastic! This warrior has no battle skills, I'll melt this wannabe Iron Man like plastic! You have generic lines so plz, it's this kick dummy versus a deadly sin! Look at the people in the comments, they're right, I've got an instant win! Fuck your galleries, here's a fatality! I am sure that there's no doubt when I say we got bored of you the moment you made your idiotic account! You haven't won any user battles, right? Don't you have a goddamn clue? Your battles suck, your covers suck, your edits suck, and so do YOU! Who Won? Meatholl Captain Warrior Category:Blog posts